1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that includes a recording media drive and is capable of installing and executing software, a software installing method for installing the software, and a recording medium having the software recorded therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an optical disk has been widely spread as one of portable recording media. For example, music contents, video contents, and software for computers are often recorded in optical disks and provided to users. Data of the music contents and video contents provided by the optical disks are read and reproduced, for example, by a dedicated reproducing apparatus. Alternatively, it is also possible to reproduce the data of the contents on a PC (personal computer) by executing reproduction software in the PC.
In the case of the software for computers (e.g., an application program), various program modules, libraries, data and the like constituting the software are recorded in an optical disk and provided to a user in a packaged state. Such a software package may be recorded as a compressed file. The software package is read from the optical disk and temporarily copied to the inside of a computer. Then, decompression, various kinds of setting processing, and the like are executed to install the software in the computer. According to the installation processing, the software is stored in the computer and brought into an executable state.
As such digital contents and software are widely circulated, providers of the digital contents and the software strongly demand that illegal copy of data protected by copyrights should be surely prevented. In response to such demands, in optical disks in the past, an ID peculiar to a disk or a stamper is recorded for each optical disk in an unrewritable state and data of contents is encrypted by a key using the ID and recorded.
Explaining a Blu-ray Disc (Registered Trademark of Sony Corporation: hereinafter abbreviated as BD) as an example, in the case of a rewritable optical disk (hereinafter referred to as RW (Rewritable) disk), the ID is recorded in an area called a BCA (Burst Cutting Area). In the case of a read only optical disk (hereinafter referred to as RO (Read Only) disk), the ID is recorded as a so-called ROM (Read Only Memory) mark. In this way, the ID is recorded on an optical disk in a state in which general users are incapable of easily reading and copying the ID. Consequently, for example, when recorded data of the optical disk is directly copied to another recording medium in bit units (called bit by bit copy), since it is difficult to generate a key for decryption from a recording medium at a copy destination, it is possible to make the data on the recording medium unusable.
However, even when such measures are applied, it is difficult to say that illegal copy can be completely prevented. For example, if there is an apparatus that is capable of reading the BCA and the ROM mark at a signal level, the BCA and the ROM mark are copied and a new optical disk is manufactured by copying information in a data area bit by bit. Data of contents recorded in this optical disk is made reproducible. If there is an apparatus that can copy an optical disk itself, a new optical disk is manufactured and the contents of the optical disk is made reproducible in the same manner.
In the case of the BD, data called RKB (Renewal Key Block) is recorded in a data area in advance and a media key is generated by processing called process RKB using this RKB and a device ID peculiar to each recorder, each player, or each manufacturer of the recorder or the player. A block key is generated using this media key and a disk ID or a stamper ID and data of contents is decrypted using this block key. This makes it possible to eliminate illegal devices that are not legally licensed by the copyright protection technique. However, even in this case, when the data of the contents encrypted using the block key and the RKB are copied bit by bit and the BCA and the ROM mark are copied to manufacture a new optical disk or an optical disk itself is copied, it is possible to reproduce contents in this optical disk.
In this way, when information used for encryption of the data of the contents is simply recorded in the optical disk, if the information is copied by some method, it is difficult to prevent use of the contents illegally copied. To cope with this problem, it is considered to mount a non-contact IC chip, copy of which is difficult and illegal readout of which is prevented by a function for mutual authentication with a reproducing apparatus side, on an optical disk and a decryption key is recorded in this IC chip to prevent an illegal reproduction operation (see, for example, JP-A-2005-190514 (paragraphs 0024 to 0028 and FIG. 6).